Ostomy bags, by the very nature of their purpose, have malodors associated with their use. These malodors are typically due to sulfur containing compounds volatile compounds. As a practical matter, ostomy bags have been developed over time which direct gases that collect in the ostomy bag through deodorizing filters on the way to being released through one or more vents. A disadvantage of this type of deodorization system is that the deodorization only takes place for the very limited time that the malodorous gas is in contact with the filter as it traverses the filter as it leaves the ostomy bag. Also the filter has no deodorizing effect on the gases remaining in the ostomy bag above the fecal material and malodors are immediately released when the bag is opened for emptying.
Other ostomy bags have been developed in which a deodorizing material has been placed in a rupturable capsule which is contained inside the pouch and allows for the user to burst one or more of the capsules selectively. On release of the capsule contents, the deodorizing composition contained therein interacts with the contents of the ostomy bag to effect deodorization. One problem with this type of deodorization system is that the waste material entering the ostomy bag rapidly covers and dilutes the deodorizer which then can no longer effectively deodorize malodorous compounds in the gaseous headspace.
Many deodorizing formulations have been developed for addition to ostomy bags by the user. Most of these formulations are liquids which are added dropwise to the ostomy pouch prior to use. While these formulations may be chemically effective in neutralizing malodorous compounds, their actual efficacy in use is severely limited by the fact that fecal material subsequently enters the bag and covers the deodorizer, leaving an unreacted fecal surface, which continues to emit malodorous gases. There is therefore a need for more effective deodorants, which overcome these disadvantages.